Harry Potter's Happy Life
by spauthor
Summary: If only one small thing in the past would have been different, what would Harry Potter’s life have been like? Life without Voldemort.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merope was holding the vial with Amortentia in one hand, a glass of water in the other. Handsome Tom Riddle sat in his carriage, waiting for her to bring him the water. This was her chance…the chance she had been waiting for, for so long! All she would need to do now was pour the contents of the vial into the water, and hand it to him. Then Tom, wonderful, beautiful, gorgeous Tom, the man she'd been longing for ever since she first set eyes on him, would be hers! Finally!

But, she knew very damn well that Amortentia could not make him love her. No magic was capable of such a thing. She would be with him, but it would _never_ be real! And if she _ever_ forgot to give it to him, he was likely to walk out on her, leaving her heartbroken.

She sighed. She took one last look at the vial, then, with sadness in her heart, she finally poured the contents in the sink. It was better this way, she thought. Better for everyone…


	2. The Sorcerer's Stone

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter stretched out and yawned before he hopped out of his bed, in his bedroom in Godric's Hollow, the place he was living at with his mom and dad. Today was a big day! He was going to Hogwarts for the very first time. He would see all his friends all the time! Not that he didn't see much of them now, though.

He looked in the mirror and considered slicking back his hair, like Draco Malfoy did. It would look good on him, he thought. Better than all that hair hanging over his forehead, like he was trying to hide something. No, his forehead was perfect and unblemished, so he might as well show it off!

He'd been to Diagon Alley with his mom the day before to get all his school stuff, and he was ready to go.

After breakfast his mom and dad side-along apparated him to Platform 9 ¾ where he took the train. He and his long-time friend Ron Weasley met a bossy Muggle-born girl called Hermione Granger. She was a bit of a pain in the butt, but seemed to have no friends, so he and Ron took pity on her and talked to her for a bit.

He saw Draco Malfoy too. Still as arrogant as ever, but Harry knew he had a good heart, really. He'd known him practically since birth, after all.

At Hogwarts, he finally got to meet Professor Snape, the Potions Master. He gave Harry a foul look when he spotted him, but Harry didn't care. He knew all about him, his dad had told him about the greasy git and how he and his friends used to tease him when they were in school with him. But he knew Snape wouldn't be mean to him, since he still had a bit of a crush on Harry's mom (so his parents had told him). After all, he wouldn't like the thought of his crush being mad at him for being mean to her son, would he now?

The year turned out to be very uneventful. He did think it was about time that professor Merrythought would retire, she was ancient. Apparently, she had been teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts since just about forever! And he also thought it was about time they got a decent gamekeeper. They never lasted long, none of them seemed to be able to cope with all those ferocious animals in the Forbidden Forest.

He and Ron had sort of become friendly with this Hermione girl, up until around Halloween, when she caught Ron talking to Harry about her, telling him she was a nightmare, and that no one could stand her. Naturally, they had not been friends anymore. She had been hanging out mostly with Neville Longbottom, since. Neville was a happy, smart and confident boy with parents that absolutely doted on him.

The highlight of the year had been when Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, one day good-humoredly told them all about his good friend, Nicholas Flamel, who was the only known owner of a stone called the Sorcerer's Stone. This stone, apparently, had made the man, and his wife, immortal. They'd been living for over 600 years! They kept the stone safe at Gringott's, the wizarding bank. No one would ever be able to steal it from there.

Harry was happy to see his parents waiting for him at the platform when he arrived there at the end of the school year. He had a lot to tell them, as so much had happened during the year! Or…not so much?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: In the original Sorcerer's Stone it says: "There are some things you can't share without liking each other, and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them". In this version, there is no Quirrell, therefore no mountain troll, and therefore Hermione, Ron and Harry never became true friends.**


	3. The Chamber of Secrets

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the end of the summer, and Harry was happy to go back to school. As usual, he had had a splendid birthday and all his friends had been there. It was great.

On the train, Draco entertained Ron and Harry with a story about a house elf that belonged to him and his family. Apparently, the elf, called Dobby, made it a habit to slam its head against things if he felt he had done something wrong. They all had a good laugh about that.

At school, he'd tried out for the Seeker position on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He had been offered the position immediately, and Captain Oliver Wood had expressed regret that they hadn't known about him the year before, as they might have been able to beat Slytherin with him on the team. But first years weren't allowed on the team, so that had not been an option.

At Halloween, he had decided to attend a Deathday party to which he had been invited by the Gryffindor House Ghost, Nearly Headless Nick. He couldn't wait to leave, it was gruesome, and the food was moldy and stinky. Fortunately, he had got back in time to still enjoy some of the Hogwarts Halloween feast.

Sometime during the year somebody had mentioned the Chamber of Secrets during Professor Binns class. Professor Binns had told them the story, apparently it was a hidden Chamber inside Hogwarts that housed a monster, which the Heir of Slytherin alone could control. It was a legend, really. And even if it wasn't, Slytherin's line had died out, there were no heirs. So no one would ever be able to open it.

Ron and Harry had been talking about this later. They wondered, since the descendents of Slytherin were apparently all rumored to be Parselmouths, if maybe talking in Parseltongue could open this chamber? Of course they knew nobody who could speak Parseltongue, so there was no way of finding out.

Well, that was it, really. Another uneventful year. Oh yeah, Gryffindor became Quidditch champion this year, they finally beat Slytherin!


	4. The Prisoner of Azkaban

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter stood on platform 9 ¾, with his godfather, Sirius Black. His parents were away for the week, and Harry had been staying with Sirius and his brother Regulus at their house at #12 Grimmauld Place. With his parents absent, Sirius was taking him to the train instead. Harry got on really well with his godfather. He had great stories, about his own Hogwarts time and otherwise.

The other day he had told him about the wizarding prison, Azkaban, which was guarded by a bunch of particularly nasty creatures, called Dementors. Of course, Sirius had never actually seen one for himself. Good thing too, Harry thought, as they sounded pretty horrendous, sucking out all your happiness and all! He asked his godfather if he could ever imagine himself being a prisoner of Azkaban. He laughed. Harry laughed too, it was a ridiculous question. Sirius would never ever do anything that would get him there!

While on the platform, he spotted Draco. His parents weren't there with him this year either, he was accompanied by his aunt Bellatrix. His aunt was a very successful and talented witch who had some high position at the Ministry of Magic. Sirius went over to chat with her for a little while, as they were cousins. Harry didn't like Draco's aunt much, she was known to have a bit of a temper. Apparently she yelled a lot at the people who worked for her at the Ministry.

Some of the students in Harry's year were complaining that Hogwarts doesn't teach Divination. But apparently Professor Dumbledore doesn't believe in the subject. He guessed that would be because there really aren't any believable prophecies around.

Harry personally met Professor Dumbledore this year. He kept referring to Harry as 'that Seeker', and calling him 'Gary'. This happened to him a lot; he wished he was a little better known. People always seemed to forget about him, almost like he was a bit of a non-entity.

Harry's amazing Quidditch talent won Gryffindor the Quidditch Championship again this year.


	5. The Goblet of Fire

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry's parents took him to see the Quidditch World Cup this year. It was great! Lots of Harry's friends were there, including Ron and Draco. Victor Krum, the seeker for Bulgaria, was awesome! But Harry was pleased that Ireland won.

At Hogwarts this year he had been disappointed to hear that Quidditch had been cancelled for the year, and that instead the Triwizard Tournament was to be held. This is a special tournament between three schools of Magic, Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. There was a Goblet of Fire, into which each person who wanted to participate in the Tournament, submitted their name. The Goblet of Fire picked one Champion for each school. The three chosen Champions competed during three tasks, spread throughout the year.

His surprise was great though, when it turned out that Victor Krum was one of the delegates from Durmstrang. Naturally, he was chosen as the Durmstrang Champion. A really pretty girl called Fleur was chosen as the Champion for Beauxbatons, and Cedric Diggory, a boy from Hufflepuff, was picked as the Hogwarts Champion. It was hard to pick who to cheer for, the pretty girl, the famous Quidditch player, or the Hogwarts Champion. Harry ended up cheering for the pretty girl, since Cedric was dating a girl from Ravenclaw, called Cho Chang, who Harry would have wanted to go out with himself.

Cedric ended up winning and became the hero of the school. Harry thought he would probably never get a chance with Cho now. Not that he thought he had much of a chance anyway!

There had been a Yule Ball too, at Christmas. But Ron had had nothing decent to wear, and neither of them could find anyone to go to the ball with. Harry had asked a few girls, but they had all looked at him as if he came from outer space, asking who he was since they had never even noticed him before.

So they had not gone. They had played a few games of Wizard Chess in their common room instead.

Turned out the biggest surprise at the ball had been that insufferable-know-it-all Hermione girl they had met during their first year, who had been Victor Krum's date. Apparently she had looked pretty spectacular.

Later on in the year, Harry started dating Ron's sister Ginny for a bit. Unfortunately, they didn't last very long, she broke up with him shortly after the Final task of the Triwizard Tournament.


	6. The Order of the Phoenix

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Order of the Phoenix? _What_ Order of the Phoenix? What's that supposed to mean? Let's rename this Chapter, the title doesn't make sense. How about…well, let's see, er…'Another Boring Year at Hogwarts'?

Fortunately, Quidditch was back this year. Ron became Gryffindor's new Keeper. Gryffindor won the Championship (again).


	7. The Half Blood Prince

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This year, Professor Merrythought finally retired. Professor Snape ended up taking over the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher's post, and a really big fat guy called 'Professor Slughorn' took over the Potions classes. Harry ended up with a Potions book that apparently used to belong to the 'Half Blood Prince'. When Harry found out from his parents that the Half Blood Prince was really Professor Snape, he sneakily switched his book with Ron's. Ron complained that there was writing all over the book that he couldn't read. Fortunately, their parents sent them new books pretty soon afterwards.

Professor Slughorn started up something called the Slug Club. It was a club to which everyone who was anything, was invited. They had parties and met famous people. It was a real privilege to be invited to be a part of the Slug Club! Naturally, Harry wasn't.

Ron started dating Lavender Brown, and Gryffindor became Quidditch Champions again.


	8. The Deathly Hallows

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This year, Ron's brother Bill married Fleur, the pretty girl who had taken part in the Triwizard Tournament.

Harry and his parents had been invited, and at the party they met Xenophilius Lovegood, the father of Luna Lovegood, a Ravenclaw girl from Harry's year at Hogwarts.

Mr. Lovegood and Harry's parents had been talking a lot. Harry learned that one of the bedtime stories his parents had been reading to him when he was younger, A Tale of Three Brothers, was believed by some people (including Mr. Lovegood) to be truthful. The items the tale spoke about, the Elder Wand, the Resurrection Stone and the Cloak of Invisibility, constituted what was by a certain group of people – the believers - called the "Deathly Hallows".

Later at home, Harry's father had showed him his Invisibility Cloak. It was a really good one. So good, that his father thought it could possibly be one of the Deathly Hallows. He had no idea what happened to the other two Hallows though.

Ron and Harry took their NEWTS this year, but neither of them did particularly well. If only they would have had a smart friend to encourage them to work harder! Well, at least they were both very good at Quidditch.

Of course, Gryffindor once again won the Quidditch Championship.


	9. Epilogue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Nineteen years later._

Harry had become a very famous Quidditch Seeker, and never married. He was quite happy being single. For a while there, he'd still been pining for Ron's sister, Ginny, but Ginny had been way too popular for him. Harry was famous _now_, but in his Hogwarts days, he had been a bit of a nobody. He had a feeling that that was why Ginny had left him in the end, he thought sadly.

By the time Harry had become famous, it was too late, as Ginny had already married Cedric Diggory. After he had won the Triwizard Tournament, she had seduced him away from his previous girlfriend, Cho Chang, who had been too much of a crybaby for Cedric anyway. Harry had dated Cho himself for a while after he had left Hogwarts, but that hadn't really worked out either.

Ron became a Quidditch Keeper and married Lavender Brown in the end. To Ron's irritation, she insisted on calling him Won-Won. Harry loved to tease him about that, and continued to do so for the rest of his life. They had 11 kids, including 2 sets of twins.

The girl they had briefly been friends with during their first year at Hogwarts, Hermione Granger (or Hermione Krum since she had married Victor Krum), was now Minister of Magic. Neville Longbottom was her right hand; assistant to the Minister of Magic.

Draco married Pansy Parkinson and had one red-headed kid called Scorpius. Harry thought that was funny as Draco always used to tease the Weasleys about their hair! So now he got a taste of his own medicine.

As Harry was looking out over the Quidditch pitch, thinking about his friend Ron who right now was putting quite a few kids on the Hogwarts Express, he lowered his hand absentmindedly and touched his forehead.

All was well, as it always had been.


End file.
